Schlaflos in Port Royal
by Megchen
Summary: Will und Jack lassen sich auf eine ganz besondere Wette ein...wer wird sie gewinnen?


_Anmerkungen: _

1)Das hier ist meine allererste _'Parodie' _auf _'Fluch der Karibik'_, also fände ich es nett, wenn ihr mir sagen könntet, ob ich das in Zukunft lieber lassen sollte oder ob ihr es ganz gut fandet...

2)Diese Story ist ein sehr, sehr verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk für _Viechle_. Hab dich sowas von lieb! (_umknuddel)_

3)Ein ganz großes _DANKE _an meine Betaleserin Susi (oder auch mazipaan). So schnell wie du möcht ich auch mal betalesen können! ;-)

_Disclaimer: _Nichts hiervon gehört mir, außer meiner Story, die ist alleine auf meinem Mist gewachsen!

** Schlaflos in Port Royal **

„Abgemacht." Die sonnengebräunte Hand schüttelte die vom Ruß eines Schmiedefeuers verschmierte, aber trotzdem hellere Hand. Der Pirat und der Waffenschmied grinsten sich an. Sie wussten nicht mehr, wer von ihnen auf die Idee mit der Wette gekommen war, aber das schien nun egal zu sein. Beide waren sich mehr als siegessicher.

Schließlich hatte Jack schon sehr oft in stürmischen Nächten über sein Schiff gewacht, ohne dass er auch nur für fünf Minuten die Augen geschlossen hatte. Und Will hatte schon viele Nächte arbeitend vor dem Feuer der Schmiede verbracht, ohne an Schlaf auch nur zu denken.

„Vielleicht solltest du deinen Vorschlag noch einmal überdenken und die Wette lieber wieder zurückziehen, mein Freund. Es wird sehr hart für dich werden; ja beinahe unmöglich." Ein paar Goldzähne blitzten, als Jack grinste.

„Gibbs hat dir doch erzählt, wie ich von dieser vermaledeiten Insel entkommen bin...hast du dir schon einmal überlegt, dass die Geschichte zumindest einen wahren Kern haben muss?"

Er zwinkerte Will zu.

„Kein Wort davon ist wahr." Ein trotziger Blick aus braunen Augen traf Jack und dieser lachte leise. „Du stellst solche Behauptungen auf, junger William? Sogar der gute Commodore hat seine Meinung über uns Piraten geändert und ausgerechnet _du_ bezichtigst mich einer Lüge? Das trifft mich hart."

„Du wirst dich eine Weile wachhalten können, indem du mit dir selbst sprichst, Jack. Aber am Ende werde doch ich diese Wette gewinnen. Möchtest du wirklich zu Doktor Mortimer, dem besten Arzt hier in Port Royal gehen und eine Entziehungskur beginnen? Du weißt, was das bedeutet, Jack - kein Rum mehr. Auch nicht nur einen einzelnen Tropfen." Streng sah Will seinen Freund an.

Er wusste nicht, ob dieser das klaglos hinnehmen würde. Im Zweifel würde er schon wenn der Doktor auch nur versuchen würde, ihm seine Rumvorräte wegzunehmen, ein Geschrei vollführen, das in der ganzen Hafenstadt zu hören sein würde.

„Hör auf mich so bedauernd anzusehen, William Turner. Du solltest lieber schon einmal das schönste Zimmer in eurem Haus vorbereiten lassen. Immerhin werde ich einen Monat lang bei euch wohnen." Will schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Du wirst genau drei Tage nicht von meiner Seite weichen, da wir uns ja gegenseitig kontrollieren müssen - nicht dass du auf die Idee kommst, ein unerlaubtes Mittagsschläfchen zu halten. Immerhin bist du ein Pirat."

Als Will aus dem Fenster des Wirtshauses sah, in dem er und Jack die letzten zwei Stunden gesessen hatten, sah er die Sonne wie einen großen, roten Ball langsam Richtung Horizont wandern. Seufzend wandte er sich wieder ab. Er war sich nicht so sicher, ob er die Wette gewinnen würde, auch wenn er in Jacks Gegenwart natürlich so tun musste. Dieser hatte gerade seinen dritten Krug Rum geleert, wirkte aber auf Will genauso, wie wenn er nichts getrunken hätte. Ja, Jack hatte eine Entziehungskur bitter nötig und nicht nur deshalb musste er die Wette gewinnen...

Will erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an das letzte Weihnachtsfest, das Jack bei ihnen gefeiert hatte. Es war eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen. Nachdem der Pirat die gesamte Bowle fast ganz alleine geleert hatte, ermunterte er einige jüngere Cousins von Elizabeth, die Brennbarkeit des Weihnachtsbaumes auszutesten - schließlich durfte doch nichts des wärmespendenden Materials Holz verschwendet werden. An die halbe Stunde, die er damit verbracht hatte, seinen Schwiegervater den Governor zu beruhigen, nachdem ihm der Pirat mit stolzgeschwellter Brust von seinen Liebschaften erzählt hatte, wollte er sich am besten nie wieder erinnern.

Das Klirren der Münzen, die Jack auf den Tisch schleuderte, riss Will aus seinen nicht gerade schönen Erinnerungen. „Dann werden wir uns wohl einmal auf den Weg zu eurem Haus machen. Deine Frau hat es sicher nicht gern, wenn du dich schon am frühen Abend mit solchem Gesindel wie mir in einem Wirtshaus herumtreibst, mein lieber William."

Als Will gerade etwas erwidern wollte, legte sich ein vom Abfeuern einer Pistole rußiger Finger auf seine Lippen und Jack zog ihn nach draußen. Sobald sein Mund wieder frei war, blieb Will vor dem Piraten stehen und sah ihn abwartend an. „Was ist?"

„Hauch mich an!"

„Was?!"

„Alkoholkontrolle, Jack. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du Elizabeth gegenübertrittst und stinkst wie ein Rumfass!"

Grummelnd sah der Pirat an sich herunter, wie als ob er feststellen müsse, ob er vielleicht die Gestalt eines Fasses angenommen habe, da dies seiner Meinung nach die einzige Berechtigung für Wills beleidigende Worte war. Doch dann gab er sich einen sichtlichen Ruck und hauchte seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht.

Dieser wäre fast rückwärts auf das staubige Straßenpflaster gefallen. Mit einem strafenden Blick herrschte er den Piraten an: „Du stinkst nicht wie ein Rumfass, du stinkst wie eine ganze Lagerhalle voller Rumfässer!! Aber es hilft nichts, ich werde dich wohl oder übel so mitnehmen müssen."

„Hast du nicht vorhin gesagt, du wirst es nicht zulassen, dass Elizabeth mich so sieht...äh...riecht?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich das auch nicht, aber auf die Schnelle werden wir wohl nichts gegen dein Problem unternehmen können!"

„Mein...Problem? Was für ein Problem, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ach, komm jetzt!"

Ziemlich gereizt zog Will Jack nun hinter sich her. Einige rechtschaffene Bürger sahen sich pikiert nach den beiden so unterschiedlichen Männern um, als sie sich dem Haus der Turners immer mehr näherten. Was hatte denn der durch die Heirat mit Miss Swann zu Wohlstand gekommene Mr. Turner immernoch mit diesem Piraten zu tun?

Doch Will achtete nicht auf die Blicke der Leute. Als Elizabeth ihnen schließlich die Tür öffnete, zog er Jack hastig mit sich ins Haus.

Nachdem sich Jack, Will und auch Elizabeth schließlich auf je einem Stuhl im Esszimmer niedergelassen hatten, sah Elizabeth ihn etwas negativ überrascht an. „Was soll denn das bedeuten, Will?!"

„Das ist aber eine sehr unhöfliche Begrüßung, Elizabeth-Schätzchen, findest du nicht?"

Will brachte Jack mit einem eisigen Blick vorläufig zum Schweigen und erwiderte dann: „Es tut mir leid, dass wir beide so überraschend hier hereingeschneit sind, aber ich kann dir den Sinn des Ganzen erklären."

„Überraschend? Ja, das kannst du wohl sagen, mein Lieber. Auf diese Erklärung bin ich jetzt aber gespannt." Elizabeth lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, während Will Jack zu verstehen gab, dass er doch besser im Wohnzimmer auf sie warten solle. Als dieser sich etwas schmollend nach nebenan verdrückt hatte, holte Will tief Luft und begann mit seinen Erklärungen.

„Ich habe Jack getroffen, als ich aus der Schmiede kam; ich war gerade auf dem Nachhauseweg. Er muss wohl schon längere Zeit hinter der Schmiede auf mich gewartet haben. Ich weiß nicht, woher er kam...du kennst Jack doch. Entweder redet er wie ein Wasserfall oder er lässt nichts aus sich herauskitzeln, eine andere Art der Kommunikation - oder eben verweigerter Kommunikation scheint er nicht zu kennen!"

„Und weiter?" Elizabeth sah nicht gerade beruhigter aus, doch wenigstens hörte sie ihm zu.

„Er meinte, wir könnten uns in ein Wirtshaus setzen und uns ein wenig unterhalten, da wir uns ja schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Ich habe aber keinen Tropfen angerührt, das musst du mir glauben!" Bei diesem kleinen Ausbruch huschte ein Lächeln über Elizabeths Gesicht, das Will, der ganz auf die Schilderung der Ereignisse konzentriert war, gar nicht bemerkte.

„Ich weiß auch nicht mehr, wer von uns auf die Idee kam, aber wir haben nun gewettet, dass wir beide drei Tage lang vollkommen ohne Schlaf auskommen."

Etwas unsicher sah Will seine Frau an und setzte, wie als Rechtfertigung des Ganzen hinzu: „Immerhin hat Jack versprochen eine Entziehungskur bei Doktor Mortimer zu machen, sollte er die Wette verlieren." Elizabeth war näher gerückt und hatte Wills Hand ergriffen. „Und was tust du, sollte Jack ganz entgegen deiner Meinung doch gewinnen?" Nun sah Will wirklich aus, als hätte er etwas angestellt und warte nur noch auf die Schimpftirade seiner Mutter.

„Er kann dann einen Monat lang ohne eine Gegenleistung bei uns wohnen." Wills Stimme war bei diesem Geständnis immer leiser geworden und nun wagte er es fast nicht, Elizabeth in die Augen zu blicken.

„Na fein." Als er es schließlich doch wagte, Elizabeth anzusehen, blickte sie ihn fast etwas spöttisch ins Gesicht. „Dann solltest du wohl mit allen Mitteln versuchen wach zu bleiben. Ich wäre dir übrigens überaus dankbar, wenn du mich das nächste mal fragst, was ich davon halte, dass Captain Jack Sparrow vielleicht vier Wochen bei uns hausen wird, bevor du - vermutlich nur um Jack zu beeindrucken - so etwas versprichst." Sie wollte sich gerade von ihrem Stuhl erheben, als Will sie zurückhielt, indem er ihren Arm ergriff.

„Elizabeth? Verstehst du mich wenigstens ein bischen? Du weißt doch, zu was einen dieser Pirat verleiten kann..." Sie lächelte ihren Gatten an, machte sich von ihm los und beugte sich noch einmal herunter, um ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. „Wohin willst du denn?"

Als sie seinen fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen spürte, meinte sie, mit einer Handbewegung zum Nebenzimmer deutend: „Ich finde, wir sollten Jack allmählich wieder Gesellschaft leisten. Man weiß nie, was er anstellt, wenn man ihn längere Zeit alleine lässt."

Seit diesem Gespräch waren nun schon zwei Tage vergangen. Elizabeth wurde vom Klang der nahen Kirchenglocken geweckt. Im ersten Moment war ihr nicht klar, weshalb Will nicht wie sonst immer neben ihr im Bett lag, doch als sie den Schlaf vollständig abgeschüttelt hatte, erinnerte sie sich wieder an die Wette, auf die er sich eingelassen hatte. Jemand, der vorhatte, auf Schlaf zu verzichten, würde sich wohl kaum neben eine bereits schlafende Person ins Bett legen.

Richtig, Jack und Will hatten sich am Abend ja zum Hafen aufgemacht, um sich ein Ruderboot zu mieten und zum Ankerplatz der Black Pearl zu rudern. Will wollte sichergehen, dass Jack, wenn er die Wette verlor, nicht doch einen heimlichen Rumvorrat bunkerte und Jack war auf die Idee gekommen, einige seiner Habseligkeiten von der Black Pearl ins Hause Turner zu transportieren. Schließlich hatte auch ein Pirat einige persönliche Dinge, auf die er keinesfalls vier Wochen verzichten konnte.

Wenn sie diese zwei Männer nicht gekannt hätte, wäre Elizabeth in der Lage gewesen, über deren seltsames Benehmen zu lachen, doch in ihrer Situation war ihr wahrlich nicht nach Lachen zumute. Schnell schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett, öffnete die Fensterläden und ließ die Sonne ins Zimmer. Nachdem sie noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, führte ihr Weg sie auf der Suche nach Jack und Will durch das ganze Turner'sche Haus.

Da sie die beiden nirgends auffinden konnte, setzte sie sich schließlich alleine an den Esstisch und genehmigte sich erst einmal ihr morgendliches Frühstück.

Als sich jedoch eine Stunde später immernoch keiner der beiden Männer blicken ließ, nahm ihre Unruhe überhand und auch wenn sie sich insgeheim dafür verfluchte, band Elizabeth sich ein Tuch um die Schultern und verließ eiligen Schrittes das Haus. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie dem Hafen näherkam, wurde die Luft salzhaltiger, bis sie schließlich auf den Holzplanken einer der Anlegestege der großen Handels- und Militärschiffe stand.

Sie wollte sich gerade nach dem ortsansässigen Bootsverleiher erkundigen, als sie einige Meter vor sich zwei Gestalten entdeckte, die zusammengesunken an einem Fass lehnten. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Fass und musste an sich halten, um nicht laut loszuprusten.

Der schwarze, lange Haarschopf des Piraten lag an Wills Schulter, während dieser - wohl im Schlaf - einen Arm um Jacks Schulter gelegt hatte.

Beide schnarchten so, dass man fast Angst haben musste, der Steg bräche unter dem Lärm zusammen. Seufzend setzte sich Elizabeth den beiden gegenüber auf das feuchte Holz. Natürlich würde jeder der beiden nach dem Aufwachen behaupten, dass der andere zuerst eingeschlafen war. Sie konnte sich also auf eine heftige Diskussion gefasst machen. Elizabeth gab ein frustriertes Stöhnen von sich.

Die Welt wäre schließlich langweilig ohne Captain Jack Sparrow, William Turner und ihre verrückten Ideen...

°°°°°°° **F I N** °°°°°°°


End file.
